Chaotic New Year
by Audrey K
Summary: A NYE radio contest ensues chaos amongst the wildcats. Sharpay is once again up to her old tricks. Will everything come together for Gabriella and Troy before the clock strikes midnight?
1. What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?

**Dedication**

_To all the "movers, shakers, and money makers"- the ZA's I've come to know across the globe. With love in our hearts, the possibilities are endless.  
And to ellie who inspired me to start writing again._

"A warm and sunny Christmas. This sure is a first!"

Gabriella marveled, staring out into the vast openness of a rather unusual humid December evening in Albuquerque. She reluctantly took a bite out of the half-eaten, nauseatingly sweet sugar cookie in her hand.

"Troy, your mom is so nice- and these cookies are delicious… but I may pop if I eat anymore."

"But they're a Bolton family Christmas tradition. We baked them by the dozen this year, in particular because my mom was so excited to spread the tradition to a newcomer."

"Oh, well now your making me feel bad."

"Gabriella. I'm totally kidding."

Troy laughed as he gently placed her cookie back onto the embarrassingly large platter his mom had set out for them on the back porch.

As he settled back into the cushioned lawn chair, he tightened his fingers around Gabriella's fingers, nestled into his palm. He grinned to himself- or so he thought.

"I know that grin. What's going on in that head of yours, Wildcat?"

"Oh- ha-ha… err, well…"

Troy could feel his cheeks burning. Gabriella tended to have that effect on him. After all these months she still had a way of sending blood rushing to his cheeks, and left him with that slight dizzying feeling of butterflies in the pit of his stomach. After all this time, she still left him speechless quiet often. He swallowed hard, composed himself a bit and continued.

"Your hand" he began.

"What? Is my hand sweating? It does that sometimes., oh gosh this is beyond embarrassing!" Gabriella cried as she began to un-do their intertwined fingers.

"No-no!" Troy exclaimed as he firmly held onto her hand.

"I was saying, your hand. Well, it's kind of nice how it fits perfectly in mine. I like it."

Troy sheepishly grinned his slight toothy smile at her and ruffled his hair with his free hand- a nervous habit.

"Yeah, it is kind of nice." Gabriella quietly replied. Inside she was beaming. Things seemed to be so peaceful between the two. She was thankful for the calm surrounding them. Summer at the Lava Springs Resort had been anything but smooth. She was ready for a new year, a new beginning, the start of something new for her and Troy.

"I know we said we'd spend New Years Eve together and don't worry, I still want to do that. But, Chad is having this killer party at his parent's gym. It's going to be sweet- catered food, b-ball court will be open, they've got a DJ set to play all night, and I've even heard there will be a surprise guest performing at midnight- Chad's dad has a hook up at the radio station." Troy gushed.

"Yeah, Taylor told me about it yesterday. I figured you and I would go together. Taylor wants to go dress shopping tomorrow."

"So then it's all settled? I can pick you up around nine? What time does your mom want you home?" Troy asked

"I already got the okay to spend the night at Taylor's."

"Sweet. I'll stay at Chad's, he's going to need the help cleaning up the next day."

"Not to be a downer babe, but, is Sharpay invited?"

Troy half-smiled to himself. He knew the feud brewing between Sharpay and Gabriella was not going to simmer anytime soon. Most guys would love the position he found himself in. Two pretty girls seeking out his affection. Surprisingly, Troy wasn't happy with the situation. Too many times he had seen Sharpay's actions hurt Gabriella. He cringed a little as he thought back to their brief break-up over the summer. He never wanted to feel how he felt that night standing alone, clutching the "T" necklace he had given to Gabriella the last day of school. No girl had ever been able to grab hold of his heart quiet like she did. The thought of losing her made his throat feel scratchy, so he cleared his throat.

"Err, well. I do think she was invited, but it's not going to spoil our evening. Besides, she'll have Zeke there. From what he's said at practice they have been hanging out over Christmas break. No worries."

"Hey, c'mere" Troy extended both arms for Gabriella to join him in his seat.

She let his arms wrap around her, invitingly and full of love. She felt most safe and at ease with his arms cradled around her. His promise over the summer rang true, and she felt at peace nestled in his arms.

They both gazed out into the darkness engulfing the dim-lit porch. Troy tousled his hair again, troubled by the uneasiness of what Sharpay might have in store for New Year's Eve. He tried to shake the thought of any trouble by listening to the sound of Gabriella's breathing, taking in the moment they had right now, together.


	2. She Did It On Purpose

The smell of vanilla bean and suntan oil heavily permeated the air inside the all-pink, rhinestone be-speckled bedroom. In the corner sat Sharpay, gloomily pressing the sorting button to her electronic-operated closet rack. Row after row of past Homecoming gowns, first-prize winning pageant costumes, and her never-worn understudy outfits from the East High Winter Musical she infamously lost to Gabriella skimmed past her glazed over eyes. Upon seeing the pristine costumes still in their cellophane wrapping, she punched the pause button and stomped toward the closet with severity and conviction.

"These clothes are mocking me! I've been needing to donate to Salvation Army. Now's my chance."

With a swift snatch of plastic and a casual toss over her shoulder, the costumes lay strewn in a pathetic pile on her fluffy pink rug.

"RYAN!!!!!!!" Sharpay bellowed, the loudness of her voice rousing her dog, Boi awake on his monogrammed Juicy Couture doggy bed.

* * *

Down the hall, Sharpay's younger brother (albeit by one minute, six seconds. Of course Sharpay had to make her grand entrance first, even out of the womb) Ryan was trying on the new beret his mother had given him for Christmas. This one was quiet stylish and from Paris. It was piece- dyed wool and painstakingly hand-sewn metallic gold threads sparkled on the plush purple fabric. He had just slid the beret into the perfect nonchalant position on his forehead when the flap came crashing down over his eyes. He heard the shrill vibrations of his sister's voice echoing off the bedroom walls. Flustered, he dusted the beret off before placing it back in its spot at the top of his hat rack and took off on foot down the hall to see what in the world, especially given her perkiness Christmas morning, could his sister be upset about now.

Three knocks sounded as Ryan caught his breath and flung open the French doors leading to Sharpay's room. It had previously been their parent's master bedroom, but with a few tears she had reasoned with them to move down to the first floors' guest bedroom equally as spacious but lacking "the eastern sunbeams I need in order to wake up with my best chi" as Sharpay had put it.

"Yeah, Shar?"

"Ryan, take a seat."

Slightly dismayed at which cushiony throw pillow to settle down on, Ryan sat atop a rather uncomfortable, complete sequined throw pillow that made a squeak as he shuffled his weight. The smell of vanilla and oil caught him sharply by the nose as he let out a cough. Sharpay stood, arms crossed, eyeing him devilishly.

"You all comfy yet?" she asked, a threatening tone lurking in her voice.

Ryan simply nodded, knowing she was cross enough for the moment and in no mood for games.

"Ryan, I've been good this year haven't I?"

"Well Shar," Ryan scratched his head.

"Depends on what your definition of good is."

"I don't cheat, I don't lie- unless necessary, I let others audition for school plays even if I know they have no talent or hope of succeeding in the theater. Look!"

Ryan's head swiveled around to the mass of cellophane congregated on top of the rug.

"I even donate my clothes to the needy! I am a good person. I do not deserve the injustice I have endured the past few months." She whined.

"Let's not even delve into the awful disruption of my-" Sharpay nervously glanced over at her brother as he went to open his mouth and object.

"…I mean our talent show this summer. It was a mess. A complete Troyella -flashy- Vegas showgirl- type of spectacle. I am done playing nice with that Gabriella. I let her have the Winter lead. I didn't sing as well as normal, because I felt sorry for the poor girl, being new and all. Ryan, Troy doesn't even like her that much! He's just having a momentary lapse in judgment because of all the stress with his basketball career. What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Sharpay argued

"Shar. Dear, dear Sharpay. Gabriella and Troy? They're the real deal. You've seen them sing together, it's like witnessing-"

"Two gerbils drowning in their own phlegm." Sharpay finished.

"It's like witnessing two souls connecting. They really are meant for each other. They were nice this summer. We're friends."

"Ugh, Ryan! They are not your friends! You choreographed one routine for them and played a lousy game of baseball together. Friends they are not. More like foes. They stole my play, they stole our show, and now… they have the audacity to try and steal New Year's Eve."

"Sharpay- that is crazy talk. No one is trying to steal your New Year's Eve."

Oblivious to the common-sense her brother was trying to lend, Sharpay paced the length of her room as she chattered away.

"As you know, Zeke invited me as his date to Chad's house-of- fun version of a New Year's Eve party"

Sharpay strolled around to her desk and grabbed a pink boa and draped it over her shoulders.

"Never one to shy away from a party, I accepted. Now my plans are being ruined yet again by Gabriella and her silly parade of love she insists on dragging around with her everywhere."

"Shar-I" Ryan babbled

"Daddy bought me that new Prada dress, and I will not see it go to waste. She is not ruining another milestone in my pathway toward becoming a star!"

"So what do you suggest we do?" Ryan begrudgingly asked, knowing his sister was on a roll with her plan of redemption.

"We will make sure this is a New Year's Eve Gabriella, oh and that delicious Troy will never forget!"


	3. Enie, Menie, Miney, Mo

Gabriella paused for a moment assessing the slinky black dress Taylor insisted she try on.

"Uh, Tay?"

"What's up, girl? Need help with the zipper?"

"Oh, no. I'm just wondering if this dress isn't a little…"

Gabriella stepped out from the dressing room, hands limp at her side. Taylor burst into laughter due to the pout-lipped frown Gabriella made.

"Oh boy, we're not happy are we?" she giggled.

"It's just not me. I don't own anything to match this kind of outfit."

"That's why we have a whole day to co-ordinate outfits! We'll get new shoes, some jewelry, ohhh- maybe even a new purse for the event?"

As Gabriella looked herself over in the dress, she struggled to get excited. She had always loved wearing dresses. All summer she had found an array of beautiful floral print halter dresses both appropriate for the weather and golf resort dress code. This new dress felt different. It adhered to her figure as a second skin and lightly skimmed above her knees. She pulled at the sides hiking up the dress to cover her up a little more at the top. She caught Taylor's eye in the mirror behind her, dismayed and questioning Gabriella's' awkward movements.

"There's so many other dresses Gabi, you don't have to settle on just one."

She stood tall, let her hair down from the messy bun she had thrown it in to try on clothes, and smoothed it down with both hands. The person she saw seemed more mature, more feminine than she remembered. She smiled brightly at the young woman looking back at her through the mirror.

"Black shoes with little rhinestones would really be the perfect addition to this dress, huh?"

Taylor let out a squeal of delight. Gabriella smiled once more at herself in the mirror. 'Knock 'em dead, wildcat.' She slyly thought to herself as she returned back inside the dressing room.

* * *

At the cash register as Gabriella purchased her new dress she and Taylor stood discussing the next store they would browse and made plans.

"Are you and Troy entering the radio station karaoke contest?"

"Whoa, radio contest? Troy mentioned Chad's dad had some connections for a performer at midnight." Gabriella fumbled slightly with the change the salesclerk had just handed back to her.

"Yeah, it's a karaoke contest! The winners perform at midnight and their segment runs live on-air. It could be like how you and Troy first met!"

"That was just for fun though. We only sang together by chance that evening. We didn't even know anyone at that party."

As Gabriella grabbed her gift bag and put her wallet back into her purse. She and Taylor headed down the escalator toward the shoe department.

"Maybe it could be like when Troy and I first met. Now all our friends will be around. It could be fun. Are you and Chad entering?"

"Ha-ha very funny, you know Chad doesn't dance or sing. I'd have to drag him onstage."

"You never know Tay, I've seen Chad bust a move or two. He's not too bad actually."

"Now these," Taylor exclaimed as she held up a rather high pair of open-toe stilettos

"Are to die for Gabi!"

Gabriella gulped a little at the site of the intimidating shoes dangling from Taylor's hand.

"M'am, do you have these in a size six and a half?"

"Taylor, but you wear a size 8" Gabriella questioned, half-hoping Taylor hadn't just requested the shoes in her size. Before either girl had a chance to say anything else, the woman was already reeling back around the corner, a single gold box in hand.

"Size six and a half. Let me know if you ladies need any other sizes."

Gabriella's' fears were instantly laid to rest once she slipped her foot inside the smooth leather soles. They fit like a glove, and boosted her height, which was always a plus. Troy was much taller than her and she had vowed never to wear flats to a dance again after last year's Homecoming. In every picture Troy towered over her. Unfortunately, Sharpay had loudly observed this small detail as she and Zeke stood in line for their photos. Now as she stared down at the gleaming shoes, Gabriella found herself pleasantly surprised with how smooth her shopping day was going. Everything seemed to be falling into place.

"Now should I get these shoes in magenta or purple?" Taylor called from behind a display case. She turned in full view of Gabriella holding up two pairs of equally bright, feathered heels. Gabriella could not resist laughing as she hunched over in a fit of giggles. Between gasps for air she exclaimed

"Taylor...no…it's just… ha-ha… you can't….. ha-ha…no. No, no, no."

At first Taylor stood with her hands on her hips waiting for Gabriella to stop laughing. Her stern look soon melted as her own laughter co-mingled with Gabriellas'.

"Okay, they're a bit much." She finally settled on.

"Just a little!" Gabriella managed to get out before falling back into her laughter.

"Well, c'mon! Somehow you've managed to find your outfit in less than an hour although I'm the shop-a-holic. You'll be a Wildcat kitten for Troy, and I might end up with Big Bird on my feet." Taylor moaned.

"Okay, okay. I saw a great dress in the window at Macy's. Let's go see if we can't find you a dress fit for a princess." Gabriella encouragingly told Taylor as she wrapped one arm around her friends' shoulder.

As they left the department store, Gabriella happily swung her shopping bags and heard Taylor's voice say 'You'll be a Wildcat kitten'. She felt New Year's Eve couldn't get here sooner.


	4. Antibiotics and Showtunes

Kelsi lay helplessly on the couch shivering slightly although her mother had just wrapped her in another warm flannel. She nonchalantly flipped through the channels, stopping on a re-run of Buffy The Vampire Slayer's musical "Once More With Feeling" episode. She smiled a bit as she watched Buffy and Spike serenade one another in his lair.

She shuffled her weight to her back. Her eyes felt a bit moist, not because of the cold she had caught babysitting her neighbor's kids during the Christmas break. Her eyes were wet with tears of disbelief that she would have to miss Chad's New Year's Eve party. It's all anyone could talk about. Jason had even asked her to go with him two days ago and she felt nothing short of devastated that she had to decline the offer warning him that she was still contagious and had a few more days worth of antibiotics before she could even hang out with friends again. As a single tear rolled down her cheek, her cell phone rang.

"Er, hello?" she groggily cooed into the phone, wiping her glasses that had fogged up.

"Hey Kels, it's Gabriella!"

Kelsi smiled upon hearing this. She'd never had too many friends through grade school. No one had ever been particularly mean to her, she just found that her after school activities were more devoted to music lessons and practicing, which didn't leave time for much of a social life. That all changed that fateful day Gabriella and Troy sang "What I've Been Looking For".

"Hey Gabi, what's- ACHOOO! …sorry, what's up?"

"Oh man, you sound pretty sick. Still not getting any better?"

"Nope, the doctor says two more days of antibiotics before I'm not contagious anymore."

"I really wish you could have come out shopping with Taylor and I today. It was so much fun. We went a little overboard and got new outfits head to toe."

"Thanks. It just stinks I have to miss the party."

"Don't worry about the party Kels, you just get yourself better. Well, I don't want to keep you on the phone too long. I was just calling to see how you felt. Oh, my mom and I are going to make some brownies later. Your not allergic to walnuts are you?"

"Nope, not at all."

"Okay, we'll come drop them off later this evening with your parents. I hope you get better soon!"

"Thanks Gabriella. Talk to you later."

Kelsi focused back on the television screen. Buffy was gyrating around a demon performing a dance routine. 'My New Year's Eve _cannot _be show tunes and antibiotics.' she thought to herself .She drew the covers up around her face and snuggled deeper into the warmness of the blankets as she began to doze off, happy at the prospect of getting better in time for the party.


	5. Get the Party Started

Troy grunted loudly as he lifted the heavy box of decorations containing helium tanks and party lights. His shoulder muscles ached. He and Chad had been lifting boxes all morning. The rest of the basketball team wasn't due to show up for another hour and the sweat was beginning to make the back of his shirt stick uncomfortably.

"Dude, how many more boxes?" he asked, trying not to showcase any signs of fatigue in his voice.

"Don't tell me Mr. Star Basketball player is getting a little winded? Your getting old, dog!" Chad laughed from across the other side of the room.

"Nah, man. We've just been moving these boxes all morning. Just thinking', maybe your not telling the whole truth and your parents actually kicked you out and we're moving you into this rec enter?

Both boys laughed as Chad threw a fist full of deflated balloons in Troy's direction.

"This place is going to be sick, right? I figure we can string up the lights all around the banisters and top beams up here," Chad said, pointing toward the ceiling.

"And with all these air tanks, we'll have tons of balloons to put in the net to drop at midnight. I'm so stoked." Chad happily announced as he unraveled a long string of lights.

"Yeah, this was a great idea. Are your parents coming to the party?"

"They promised as long as I keep my word and have everyone indoors at all times, the party ends on time, and I clean up the next day, that they and all their friends will stay out in the lobby."

"Sounds like a nice compromise. I'll help you clean up the next day too man, don't worry."

"Thanks. So, should we all prepare ourselves to crown you and Gabriella the radio contest winners? You guys are sort of on an unstoppable winning streak."

"It hasn't really come up. I'm kind of hoping to sit this one out. After the summer my singing career needs to be on an indefinite hiatus." Troy replied, propping up one of the helium tanks to begin inflating the hundreds of balloons surrounding them.

"I hear ya. I don't dance and I definitely don't do karaoke."

Troy smiled to himself knowing good and well he had seen Chad dance on occasion, although mostly at the encouragement of Taylor. At that moment to Troy's great pleasure some of the other basketball players began filing into the gymnasium.

"All right! What's up guys?" Troy enthusiastically bumped shoulders and thudded his friend's on the back with hello's all around.

"That's a lot of balloons." Jason observed, pointing at the balloons strewn all over the floor.

Troy grimaced at the ceiling. Jason always tended to point out the obvious.

CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!

Troy swirled around, slightly put off by the approaching clacking noise. The clicks grew louder and louder, quickening in pace. Troy's eyes' widened as the doors to the gymnasium flew open once again, revealing Zeke- or at least something that resembled Zeke with a seemingly brightly colored flamingo by his side.

"Uh, hey man. What's up?" Chad asked, glancing over at Troy. Troy was still having trouble recognizing the figure next to Zeke. It looked fluffy… and very pink. Instantly, one word popped into his mind as he heard a shrill "Helllllooo boys!"

Sharpay.

Sharpay was wearing a rather large pink down jacket, black leather pants, rhine-stone studded black sandals and red, oversized heart shaped glasses. As she waltzed toward Troy and the rest of the team she slowly unzipped her jacket revealing the "Miss Priss" light pink tee she wore underneath.

"Whoa, leather pants? Isn't that a little dominatrix?" Chad whispered to Troy.

"I guess that's the theme for today." Troy answered, causing Chad to erupt in laughter.

Sharpay shot an icy glare in Chad's direction silencing him at once. She quickly re-focused her attention back on Troy as she announced

"I've come to give my expertise on party decorum. I figured you buffoons might need a helping hand in pulling this party off without a hitch. Ambiance is everything." she seemed to be talking to the floor, as the new wax job had left a shiny top coat where she could see her reflection.

As Sharpay stood preoccupied with running her fingers through her long cascading blonde ringlets, Troy mouthed an exaggerated "What's up" to Zeke, clearly indicating his dismay at Sharpay's presence. Zeke responded with an equally puzzling shake of his head. Troy knew Zeke had most likely accidentally mentioned his helping out the guys with decorating to Sharpay and that she had probably invited herself.

"Hello?! Isn't anyone listening to me?" Sharpay snipped.

"Sharpay you weren't saying anything." Jason casually replied as he began using one of the helium tanks to blow up gold balloons.

Sharpay clicked her tongue loudly and stomped off mumbling an audible "Whatever…" before unfolding a chair in the corner and sitting down with an even louder huff.

* * *

The boys got to work, blowing up balloons by the package and helping hold down a ladder as the other strung up lights around the rafters.

Chad walked past Sharpay's corner (which was now covered in pink post-its with her recommendations for lighting and décor written in loopy cursive and hearts) carrying a disco ball which would be anchored to the middle of the dance floor.

"Oh! Chad could you position yourself right there?" Sharpay commanded as she fumbled around in her large pink Prada tote. Chad sighed heavily, but stood in front of Sharpay tapping his foot lightly. Soon, Sharpay emerged with a sparkly lip gloss tube. She made exaggerated movements of both, uncapping, applying, then re-applying the gloss onto her lips. She smiled brightly with a loud smack of her lips and giggled appreciatively at Chad.

"Thanks, you can skedaddle now!"

Chad bit the inside of his cheek from giving Sharpay a real piece of his mind and settled on simply rolling his eyes. Troy watched from the opposite side of the room. It was the furthest spot away from Sharpay, without fully secluding himself from the group. He struggled to drape the lights over a banister that was continuing to give him problems. If Sharpay were not watching the boys' every move to make sure the decorations were perfect, he would have preferred to just throw the lights as hard as he could into the rafters and hope for the best.

Well into the afternoon the boys (and Sharpay) continued setting up decorations for the big New Years Eve party. Sharpay looked up from the fashion magazine she was engrossed with, and announced across the gym that she would be ordering lunch for everyone. The boys looked on as she took out her cell phone and began to dial a local pizza parlor.

"Yes, I'd like ten large pizzas. three pepperoni, two sausage, two everything, two cheese, one veggie, three liters of regular soda, and two of diet. Put it on the Evan's family tab."

With a swift snap of her cell phone, lunch was ordered. Troy did not want to seem unappreciative so he stepped off his ladder and approached Sharpay. He immediately regretted his manners as Sharpay quickly stood up and intertwined her arms with his.

"Hi Troy! Your work looks great!"

"Er, hey Sharpay." Troy fumbled with the back of his shirt near the nape of his neck.

"Well, um, I just wanted to say thanks for lunch. I mean, you didn't have to order all those pizzas."

Sharpay gazed into Troy's eyes, making him uncomfortable and queasy all at once.

"Okay… well, um. Thanks again. That was nice of you."

Sharpay's grip stiffened on his arm. Her look seemed even more dopey-eyed than before, which unsettled Troy a bit.

"This radio contest thing sounds like a lot of fun, don't you think?" Sharpay was getting right to the point. She wanted to sing with Troy and she wasn't taking no for an answer this year.

"Um, yeah. But, I won't be doing any karaoke. I just want to enjoy the night with my friends and Gabriella."

Sharpay cringed a bit when she heard Gabriella's name mentioned, but remained persistent.

"I was thinking, maybe since our plans for a duet over the summer were spoiled we could sing something? We're all in this together right?"

"Sharpay, we've been through this. I'm really not much of a singer. The winter play just sort of happened, and that's the last real singing I've done. I've got basketball, that's my thing."

"Troy, we've been going to school together since the 3rd grade and you have reneged on each of your promises to do any sort of activity with me."

"What promises? I don't make promises I can't keep."

"You promised to come to each of my plays I starred in. Yet, somehow you never showed. Every year you had your soccer, or baseball, or basketball commitments. You promised you would help teach me to dribble a ball correctly in eight grade-"

"Sharpay, basketball isn't your thing. You don't _really _want to know how to dribble properly do you?"

Without skipping a beat Sharpay continued her tirade

"And last summer was the icing on the cake. Not only did you promise to teach me golf, which never happened but you left me high and dry the day of the Talent Show. Even after you said you'd perform the number with me, your friends all schemed to have Gabriella duet with you instead, leaving me out once again."

She turned away, upset at the thought of countless times she had felt crushed by Troy Bolton. Troy could feel the rest of the guys eyeing him. His forehead felt hot and his tongue seemed glued to the roof of his mouth. Sharpay seized the moment to seal the deal and capitalize on his guilt.

"If we're all truly in this together like you keep reassuring me, why is it you have such an easy time going back on your word to me?" She searched his eyes for an answer, knowing his guard was down and that she was quiet possibly the closest she had ever been to having Troy confirm out loud a promise to her.

"Well, I guess…"

The gymnasium door opened. A pizza delivery man struggling under the weight of ten large boxes and a bag full of heavy drinks managed to utter,

"A delivery for a Miss Evans?"

Sharpay did not wait to hear another word, the delivery man had given her all the confirmation she needed.

"Great!! It's a deal, we'll audition together for the New Year's Eve radio contest!"

Sharpay kissed Troy on the cheek with a loud 'muah' and hurried over to the entrance to sign the receipt slip.

"Sharpay- wait!" Troy began, but Sharpay was already clear across the gym in a flurry of sequin and leather. Troy felt dizzy as if the air had just been knocked out of him. He stood for a moment by himself. He remembered his surroundings as Chad approached with a pizza box in hand, a liter of soda tucked under his arm.

"Want to get some air and eat outside, man?"

Troy nodded his head, still stunned at the fact that Sharpay had yet again weaseled her way into a faux commitment she would hold him to.

"Dude, what just happened?"

"Gabriella's going to kill you?" Chad offered, throwing a brotherly arm around Troy as they headed off outside to make sense of Sharpay's newest scheme.


	6. To The Rescue

Troy sulked at his spot on the park bench. He felt incredibly stupid for falling into what felt like a blatant trap Sharpay had lead him into. He did not want to try explaining this situation to Gabriella. She would be mad , and she was being placed in an awkward position of feeling like Sharpay was squeezing her way into their relationship. Most of all Troy did not want to see the crestfallen look on her face as she'd surely find out that he'd be singing with someone other than her. He resolved to tell Sharpay there was no way he would sing anything with her. She would have to understand and respect his wishes.

As if Chad we reading his mind, he thought aloud.

"You know you can't get out of this one. Sharpay really put you on the spot this year. You will have years worth of paying to do if you go back on your word again. It's like she's been keeping score every time you don't follow through with something."

"I know, I don't even remember saying half that stuff to her."

"It's weird, man."

"What am I going to tell Gabriella?"

"Tell Gabriella what?" he heard a familiar soft voice ask from behind.

Troy turned with a blank look on his face to see Taylor and Gabriella approaching the bench he and Chad occupied. Each girl held the handle on the side of a basket as they walked closer. Looking to give Troy an out, Chad stepped in.

"Why hello ladies! What's in the basket?" Chad asked taking the rather heavy wicker container from their hands and setting it on the table.

"Gabriella and her mom baked brownies. They baked enough for an army."

Troy's stomach rumbled loudly although he had already torn through 3 large slices of pizza. He loved her mother's brownies, they were his favorite food, with only his own mother's chicken teriyaki ahead. Before he had time to enjoy the thought of the thick chocolaty taste, Gabriella asked him again what he had to tell her.

"Oh- nothing."

Chad shook his head furiously at Troy's lame attempt at feigning innocence. He knew too well that Troy was now in a hole not even he could help get him out of.

Gabriella sat between Troy's legs. She knew he wasn't being forthright, but didn't want to cause a scene when she and Taylor had just arrived. Besides, her mom wouldn't be back to pick them up for another two hours. Taylor eyed both boys closely, knowing something was up.

"Okay, you boys better fess up now. I can tell something's going on. The tension in the air is so thick you could slice it with a knife. Now who will be the one to give up the details?"

"You?" she pointed an accusatory finger at Troy.

"Or you" she asked, jabbing Chad in his thigh.

Chad knew the hole was only getting deeper. He made a rash decision.

"Troy told Sharpay he'd sing a duet with her for the New Year's Eve radio contest! He didn't have a choice, she kind of forced him into it, and it's not his fault."

"I saw the whole thing" he added as if that small detail would make things better.

Gabriella turned a little to face Troy. His blue eyes were downcast. When he felt the courage to look up at her, she was smiling. Troy was beyond confused. He had done nothing to deserve so much as a bat of her eyelash, let alone a smile as beautiful as that. He felt as if he might cry- out of shame, guilt, unworthiness of her understanding he felt she was silently giving him through her smile.

"She tricked you, didn't she?"

To keep from falling apart, Troy rubbed his temples furiously and lowered his head again.

"Hey, Taylor, Chad? Troy and I will be right back ok? Enjoy the brownies, please. There are a few different kind in there."

She slid her hand into Troy's, and gently pulled him up. They walked off together hand in hand toward the trees.

"Now that" Chad began

"Is a dead man, walking."

Taylor swiped Chad across the shoulder.

"What??!" he argued

"Don't." she said as she opened the basket of brownies, breaking one in half and offering a piece to him.

* * *

Once behind the cool shade of a tree, Troy threw both arms around Gabriella. He did not cry, but breathlessly exclaimed;

"I am so sorry Gabi. I'm going to make this right, you've got to understand I didn't say yes, she sort of just made a decision and ran off! I'm not singing anything with her, I promise."

Gabriella hugged him back tightly, her arms around his neck, nose buried in his shoulder.

"I just wonder when this game is going to stop. You and I have been dating nearly a year now, Troy. It's just not fair to have her butting in all the time."

"She's not butting in. I'll get this sorted out by the end of the day."

"But she is interfering. No matter what color you paint it, Sharpay has always been on the heels of any kind of happiness you and I have together."

Troy felt overwhelmed. He was angry at Sharpay, angry at the situation. Mostly, he was just angry at himself. This was exactly how he had lost Gabriella over the summer. He hadn't the backbone to stand up and just say no when he needed to. He was a people pleaser- both his charm and downfall. The only person he felt compelled to please anymore was Gabriella. Through all the fog of his lurking future; what college he'd attend, which university he'd play for, if he and the East High Wildcats would make it to the championship a second year in a row. Through it all, Gabriella was what gave him the motivation to try. She was the melody in his heart at every moment. He looked into her soft brown eyes once again, leaning in closer, feeling more at ease as the smell of her hair wafted to his nostrils, and the feel of her soft lips pressed against his. Behind the shade, Troy and Gabriella stopped the chaotic whirlwind they found themselves surrounded by-and let themselves be consumed by one another.

* * *

"Hey love birds!" Chad mockingly called.

"Hate to break up the tender moment, but we've got a lot more balloons to inflate- they won't fill themselves!"

"Stop rushing them, geez!"

Gabriella could hear Taylor fussing with Chad. She did not want to part herself from Troy. His touch was so tender, and their mouths eagerly continued to seek one another's. Half-heartedly she pulled back from Troy, who showed no sign of wanting their embrace to end either.

"We didn't really come up with a solution, did we?" she smiled.

Troy had almost forgotten about the debacle he had to fix with Sharpay. Gabriella's lips tended to leave his mind empty. He fought back the urge to simply bask in the shade with her.

"Hey, I said it's not your problem to solve. I've got it under control. No worries."

Troy smiled lopsided at Gabriella as he pulled her from around the tree and back toward the gymnasium.

The two ran to catch up with Taylor and Chad who were almost to the gymnasium doors.

* * *

As the four friends opened the doors, they found the gym in a state or disarray. Jason was sucking out helium singing random verses from "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer", a group of boys were in another corner rubbing balloons on their heads to watch their hair stand on end. In the middle of the gymnasium Sharpay had somehow found a yard stick, and was hurriedly barking orders out to passerby's as she wildly waved the stick around as if it were a conductors' wand, her long blond hair threatening to whiplash anyone too close as she jerked her head in the direction of whom she addressed.

"Jason! Stop with the singing before I sick Boi on you! Zeke? ZEKE! That disco ball is not anchored correctly, it needs to be more to the left. A little more to the right. Just a tad to the left."

Chad immediately rushed over to the group of teammates experimenting with the static cling, grabbing balloons from their hands. Taylor set off toward Jason to pry him from the helium tank before it killed the last few brain cells he had left.

Troy and Gabriella walked hand in hand back to the corner where Troy's strand of lights hung limply from the banister. Gabriella giggled as she looked over the work Troy had been attempting to set up.

"Glad you find it funny."

Gabriella held onto the ladder as Troy climbed up repositioning himself at the top to continue trying to string the lights up. Troy finally got the last of the lights strung around the rafter and began to descend the ladder.

Sharpay was quick to react as she had been eyeing Troy and Gabriella from the moment they walked back inside.

Almost predator like she managed to sneak up behind Troy and go unnoticed by Gabriella who was bent down picking up another string of lights to hand off to him.

"Troy! So I thought it over a little and I think we should sing a classic. "Unchained Melody" really might bring the house down." she sweetly suggested.

Gabriella stood up slowly as she heard this new development.

"Sharpay. I don't-" Gabriella began

"I will have my personal pianist throw together a little something, seeing as Kelsi is feeling under the weather right now. I'll have my driver drop it off at your house tonight. It will be inspiring." Sharpay declared, her hand positioned directly in front of Gabriella's face, squashing any objections she may have.

"Now I'm finished" Sharpay said, turning on her heel to look Gabriella dead in the eye.

Gabriella looked up at Troy, still halfway up the ladder. She didn't need to say anything,

the look in her eye let Troy know he needed to remedy what just transpired- NOW.

Unfortunately for him, Sharpay was already two steps ahead, barking out her last orders to the few teammates left standing around. With her last demand, she picked up her pink tote, threw her jacket over her shoulder and sauntered off toward the doors. She snapped her fingers once and immediately Boi appeared from underneath a pile of papers and quickly trotted after her.


	7. With Kindness

That evening inside the Montez home, Gabriella, Martha and Taylor sat huddled around a bowl of buttered popcorn atop her bed. Taylor was combing though Gabriella's hair, parting it down the middle to begin two pigtails.

"Wait, wait. Show me one more time how close her hand was to your face."

Gabriella put up her hand inches away from Martha's face showing her what Sharpay had done earlier that afternoon.

"I would have bit her, I swear."

The girls giggled together. The mood was light, a nice relief from the stressful day full of hard work and planning. Taylor finished off braiding Gabriella's hair and settled back onto the mass of cushiony throw pillows.

"I'm just not sure what to do anymore. The girls' got to stop eventually doesn't she?"

"Gabi, I hate to break this to you but, I've known Sharpay about 15 long years at this

point, and she's been after Troy-"

"-for 15 years." Martha finished

Gabriella frowned.

"You'd think I was stealing something she was owed, you know?" she marveled as she leaned forward to grab a handful of popcorn.

"In that ditzy little mind of hers, you are doing exactly that!"

"Troy and I. We just made this connection. I can't really explain it. We just clicked. I'm not even mad at Sharpay. I actually feel kind of bad for her."

Martha and Taylor both looked sideways at her.

"I know! Call me crazy, but I feel bad for her. She seems lonely"

"Well, it's a situation she put herself in." Taylor said nonchalantly fooling around with some of the stuffed animals on Gabriella's bed.

"Did you and Troy come to any kind of conclusion about the contest? You can't seriously stand back and let Sharpay have her way."

Gabriella flopped onto her back. She stared at the ceiling not knowing exactly how to get herself out of this sticky situation.

* * *

Troy stared at his ceiling, happily reminiscing about the kisses he had shared with Gabriella earlier that day. He had his headphones on listening to hip-hop, lightly thumping his feet to the beat against the side of his bed. He closed his eyes thinking of how Gabriella's soft curls wrapped around his fingers as he had slipped his hand behind the back of her head as their lips met. His brow burrowed as his cell phone began to vibrate loudly- interrupting his thoughts.

"Talk to me" he lazily spoke into the phone.

"Hey babe"

"Oh, hey. Hey!"

Troy snatched off the headphones from around his head and sat up straight leaning his back against the foot of his bed frame.

"You busy?"

"Nope. I was actually just thinking of you."

"Me too."

"You were thinking of yourself, interesting!"

"Funny… Hey, I was just wondering what time you are picking me up tomorrow?"

"Still nine."

An awkward silence filled the air.

"That's not what you called to ask me about was it?"

Gabriella sighed before admitting her real reason for calling.

"Are you were really going to sing with Sharpay? I know you said you'd figure things out, but I don't want anymore trouble. Tomorrow should be fun. If you haven't spoken to her, I really think you should." she pressed.

"I guess something Sharpay said today hit a cord. Do I really make promises I can't keep?"

He waited for an answer, although Gabriella's end of the receiver was silent.

"Gabi?"

"I know you don't purposely make promises you will break."

"So you agree that I break them all the time?"

"I know that you go out of your way to please everyone before yourself. It's admirable. But, sometimes you need to be selfish for you. I guess sometimes you should be selfish to protect the things and the people you care about."

Now it was Troy's turn to be speechless.

"Whatever you decide tomorrow, I want you to know we'll be fine. I'm really excited for tomorrow. I can't wait to see you."

"Yeah, can't wait to see you either."

"All right. Well, goodnight."

"Nite' hun, see you tomorrow"

* * *

Troy clicked his phone shut and squinted up at his clock. 8:55pm. Not too late to call Sharpay and break the news to her. He crawled over to his desk, searching in the middle drawer for his high school phone roster. He found Sharpay's name, but remembered her phone number was unlisted. Of course it was unlisted. He suddenly remembered having jotted down Ryan's number earlier in the week after they'd made plans for a game of golf at Lava Springs.

Again, he tore through his drawer breathing a heavy sigh of relief as he found the torn piece of paper with Ryan's number scribbled across it. He dialed the numbers and waited.

"Ryan Evans speaking!" a cheery voice answered.

Troy quickly glanced at the clock to make sure he had read that it was the evening- most people were unwinding at this hour.

"Hey, Ryan? It's Troy."

"Hi Troy!"

"Hey man. Is your sister home?"

"No. She and her friends went out."

"Oh, ok. Do you know when she'll be back? It's kind of important."

"Troy, I know you didn't tell her you would enter the radio contest with her. She came home all excited. It seemed fishy, especially since you and Gabriella always audition together."

"I didn't say I'd do anything! I was calling to tell her we won't be auditioning for anything together."

"Yeah, that may not fly over so well."

"I know"

"No, I mean it may not fly over at all."

"What do you suggest I do? I can't sing with her."

"Come over to our house tomorrow at 11am. Sharpay has a facial and won't be home. I've got a plan."

Troy hung up the phone feeling re-energized and positive about New Year's Eve.

* * *

Gabriella could not sleep. Martha was to her right, snoring in rhythmically loud toots. Taylor was on her left, one leg flung over Gabriella's, and an arm draped across her hair. Gabriella quietly nudged Taylor's leg off of her and gently moved her arm which had her head pinned down in an awkward position. She crossed both arms under her head and thought about the radio contest. She didn't care anymore if Troy wanted to audition or not. It was her first New Year's she'd spend with a boyfriend she cared for so much. She grazed her fingers over her lips. She swore she could still feel some of the lingering electricity she felt whenever she and Troy kissed. Why did things have to be so complicated with him even from the beginning? First her friends had tried to "protect them from themselves", Ms. Darbus had made it anything but easy to audition for or secure their lead roles in the winter play, and the summer. Well, the summer had been her first summer vacation spent in the same place, but Sharpay made sure that Mr. Fulton was always lurking, bossing her around, and scolding her for the fun thrills she and Troy sought together. Gabriella felt Taylor rouse herself awake.

"Gabi?" she mumbled.

"Yeah Tay, you need something?"

"Nah. Have you slept at all?"

"I can't."

Taylor laid on her side facing Gabriella, tucking her pillow under her chin.

"Sharpay has ruined enough moments, don' let her ruin your sleep."

"What am I going to do?"

"Kill her with kindness."

Gabriella sat in silence for a few moments, soaking in what Taylor said. She was right. She needed to use her kind heart to combat Sharpay this time. No rude exchanges, no more fighting over Troy.

"You know what? You are absolutely right." Gabriella spoke into the darkness

"Taylor?" she whispered.

Taylor was fast asleep, breathing deeply. She threw both arms around Gabriella thumping her hard in the chest. Gabriella couldn't help but shake her head and smile. She simply patted Taylor's arm and closed her eyes as she too drifted off into slumber.


	8. Give Her the Ole' SwitchaRoo

Troy sat behind the wheel of his car, windows rolled down as his shaggy brown hair whipped round his head. He had on shades and tapped the steering wheel in sync to the radio. He was on his way to Ryan's house to see what was planned for the radio contest fiasco. As he thought of the screaming that might occur if Sharpay felt she was being handed the short end of things, he rubbed his forehead. The thought of ringing in a new year with Gabriella by his side was the only thing keeping his foot on the gas pedal, otherwise he would have preferred to turn around and go home. Troy slowed as he approached the iron cast gates outside of the Evan's mansion. He rang the intercom and waited.

"Ryan to Troy, over."

Troy stared blankly at the intercom. He looked at the address again, then skimmed a glance around his surroundings to make sure he hadn't buzzed the wrong house. The intercom blared again

"Ryan to Troy, over." the voice repeated.

Troy hesitated and leaned out the window toward the intercom, he whispered,

"Ryan? Is that you?"

"This is Ryan, over."

"Um, well. This is Troy. Can you buzz me in?"

"Why aren't you saying over? Over"

"Can you buzz me in. Over" Troy sighed.

The large gate opened, and Troy eased his truck down the long circular driveway. He had been to the Evan's mansion before, but the expansive amount of acreage and home never failed to leave Troy a bit awestruck. He looked at the numerous water fountains, cascading shrubs trimmed into the shape of animals, and the large columns leading up to the front door.

He saw a figure approaching the car out of the corner of his eye, decked in head to toe military garb, a green beret atop the figures' head. Troy casually began rolling up his window. As the figure moved closer, Troy squinted as he began to recognize Ryan. He held off rolling the window any further.

"Ryan?"

"Hi Troy! Cool gear huh?"

"Yeah, I uh, almost didn't recognize you there."

"Well come on in, we have a lot of planning to do before Sharpay gets back. She cannot know you were ever here or we'll have a world of trouble on our hands."

With that sort of warning, Troy quickly parked his car and shut off the engine. He hopped out, trailing behind Ryan, who was checking through a pair of binoculars every few seconds apparently on the lookout for his sister.

* * *

As Ryan closed the door to their upstairs den area Troy anxiously asked,

"So what is your plan? I've been wondering all morning what you've got up your sleeves."

Ryan smiled as he presented Troy with two sets of sheet music. One contained the music and lyrics to 'Unchained Melody' and the other was to a song unfamiliar to Troy titled "Finally Found You". He examined the notes further noticing that 'Unchained Melody' was written in a key other than his own.

"I don't sing in this key Ryan, and it's still the song Sharpay wants me to perform."

"Exactly. It's written in my key, which is only slightly different than yours. I'll be auditioning with Sharpay. She is so wrapped up in her party outfit and the idea of auditioning with you she won't notice the key isn't exactly in your range."

"And this," he said pointing at the other sheet music,

"is a song for you and Gabriella to sing, courtesy of Kelsi. I called her last night after you and I spoke to get some suggestions about how to get you out of this pickle. She already had this song arranged and was waiting until the spring play auditions to give it to you two. She figured it could have a proper debut on the radio for all of Albuquerque to hear."

Troy sat in a state of amazement. He had befriended Kelsi just last year, and only come to know Ryan better over the summer. Their loyalty and kindness was a gesture he was not expecting or familiar with. He mustered up the courage to ask,

"Why are you and Kelsi doing all this?"

"Both you and Gabriella have taught East High a valuable lesson. You showed us that it's okay to not always follow in the footsteps of a plan someone else made for you. You showed everyone the courage it takes to go against the assumed. The least we felt we could do to say thank you was help you and Gabriella win this contest- which I know you can."

"Isn't Kelsi real sick though? How are we going to audition for this with just a few hours before the party tonight?"

As Troy uttered this sentiment, he heard a soft knock on the den door. He panicked, assuming the worst that Sharpay had come home early and stuffed the sheet music in the only available space to him- in his shirt.

Ryan patted Troy on the shoulder.

"Easy there, it's not who you think it is."'

Ryan opened the door and there stood Gabriella, sheet music in hand. She burst into a bright smile once she spotted Troy in the corner. Troy's' emotions took hold of him, having feared the previous night that Gabriella was upset with him. He lunged out of the chair, almost knocking Ryan over as he scooped her up in his arms, lifting her off the ground with the force of his excitement. She giggled as she held onto him tight. She felt something crunching between them, looking down puzzled at Troy's chest. He laughed as he set Gabriella down and pulled out the sheet music from his shirt.

"Sorry, I didn't have anywhere else to put these. I thought you were Sharpay home early."

* * *

For the next hour Ryan, Gabriella and Troy practiced the song Kelsi wrote for them. Confident that they both knew their parts well enough to sing without sheet music for guidance, both Gabriella and Troy headed home to get ready for the party. Before Gabriella hopped into her mother's car, she hugged Ryan.

"Thank you for everything. It means the world to me."

She looked back at Troy who waved as he pulled out of the driveway.

"To us." she corrected.

Ryan nodded as he watched both cars pull away. Just as Gabriella's minivan was out of view, he saw a flash of pink reeling down the driveway.

Sharpay emerged from her convertible, her hair perfectly coiffed into a high bun from a hair appointment earlier in the day.

"Why are you dressed like that?" she asked as she carefully removed various shopping bags from her car, making sure no movement ruined her hair-do.

"Uh, well. I was… Wow Shar your hair looks great!"

She beamed proudly, basking in the compliment he had just given.

"You think?! I asked for something old Hollywood. I have a feeling tonight millions will be hearing my voice."

Ryan gave a sigh of relief as his tactic had distracted Sharpay from further questioning his military outfit.

Annoyed, Sharpay quickly re-focused her attention back to her shopping bags.

"Ry, well don't just stand there, help me with all these bags."

Not wanting to upset Sharpay or give any reason for her to believe a plan to her disadvantage was in place, Ryan happily obliged as he grabbed bag after bag full of shoes and clothes.

"I thought you were wearing the Prada dress dad bought you?"

"Ew, you know I need more than one choice of dress! Don't you know who I am?"

With that, Sharpay breezed past, beeping her car alarm once over her shoulder with Ryan hot on her heels.


	9. Here's to the Night

Chad looked in the mirror, fussing over the mass of curls on his head. He was getting frustrated with having to spend more than five minutes on his hair. He ran the faucet, slipped his hands underneath the cool water and slicked his hair back into a low ponytail.

"No muss, no fuss!" he happily declared as he shut off his bathroom lights.

He grabbed the corsage he had bought for Taylor (wincing as he remembered the promise she had made if he dare forget coordinating both his shirt and the flowers to the orange gown she would be wearing that evening).

"See you guys at the party." Chad yelled at his parents.

In a flash Chad's mother appeared, camera in hand.

"I've got to get a shot of my baby before his big New Year's eve party!"

"Mom, c'mon! I've got to get to Troy's. He's my ride over to the rec center."

"Honey, I just want one of you!"

"Mom, I promise Taylor and I and Gabriella and Troy will pose for however many pictures you want at the rec center."

His mother hesitated a moment but lowered her lens, gesturing for Chad to give her a hug before he left.

"Tell Troy's mother and father we're looking forward to seeing them this evening. And walk slow, I don't want you ruining that suit"

"Okay, okay. I'll see you guys later!"

"Love you!" his mother called out as Chad left out the front door

"Love you too, bye!" Chad called out, trotting down the front lawn toward Troy's house.

* * *

Gabriella hurried around her bedroom, frantically spraying perfume in front of her

and twirling around beneath the falling mist.

"Gabi, come fix my strap!" Taylor yelled from the bathroom.

Gabriella finished her last twirl and set off toward the bathroom. As she got to the doorway Taylor breathed a large sigh.

"Aw, you look pretty!" her eyes moist as she spoke. She felt like a proud mother as she saw her friend looking elegant and classy in her dress.

"So do you!"

Gabriella smiled tucking in the bra strap giving Taylor problems. Both girls faced the mirror and fluffed their hair a bit. Taylor had flat ironed her hair straight, and was smoothing down the sides. Gabriella's' lay half up-swept, her bangs skimming across her forehead hanging gently in her eyes. The rest of her hair fell atop her shoulders in a mosaic of curls.

"I am so excited!" Taylor squealed

Gabriella could not contain her own happiness and grabbed Taylor's hand twirling and squealing in unison. Their joyous moment was interrupted by Gabriella's cell phone ringing.

"Oh shoot! Hold on!"

Gabriella rushed back to her room where her cell phone lay on the nightstand. She spoke into the phone and then called out to Taylor.

"They're here!"

They screamed once more and hugged one another before grabbing their clutches and heading downstairs.

* * *

Troy and Chad sat in the truck waiting for their respective girlfriends to come downstairs so they could all head over to the party. Troy fumbled with his tie trying to loosen the knot his father had knotted too tight. Chad stared at the clock, convinced the girls were running late. They were, but Troy was far too content to harp on any lateness. He, Gabriella, Kelsi, and Ryan were the only ones in on their plan for the contest and he was eager to surprise everyone. Chad drummed on the dashboard, his impatience growing more severe as the clock dial flipped to 9:12pm.

"You've got to be kidding me! I'm the host and I'm going to be late."

Troy hit Chad in the shoulder. His mouth agape and a single finger pointed toward Gabriella's house. Chad looked toward the front door, and his fingers stopped tapping. Gabriella and Taylor walked arm in arm beaming as they made their way toward the car. Troy found himself rushing out of his car to greet Gabriella. Chad wasn't too far behind. Troy immediately kissed Gabriella.

"Wow! I mean, you look…"

Gabriella stiffened, afraid Troy might not like her dress. Maybe she should have got something less mature she thought.

"-so beautiful."

Troy grabbed her hand, presenting the white rose corsage he had bought for her. He slid it over her wrist, and kissed her on the cheek. Gabriella was on cloud nine.

Once in the car, the couples eagerly chatted with one another laughing, joking and anticipating the evening. Troy held Gabriella's hand. He squeezed it once and asked.

"You ready?"

"Yep!"

"Ready for what?" Taylor inquired.

Troy and Gabriella stared straight ahead, smiling as they neared the rec center.

"Ready for what?!"

"You'll see" Troy coyly answered.


	10. What Time is It? Party Time!

Troy and Chad helped both girls out of the truck. Each couple held hands and headed toward the rec center gymnasium. As they entered the lobby, a flurry of oh's and ah's erupted as their parents gushed over their children. Troy's mother rushed over to Gabriella.

"Oh, Gabriella you look stunning!"

Chad's mother locked eyes with her son, making a beeline toward he and Taylor for her promised photographs.

Troy and Gabriella posed together, arms wrapped around one another as their parents snapped photos. Troy held Gabriella close, his hand firmly placed on the small of her back. She beamed up at him for a few moments, his bright blue eyes drawing her in. He looked down at her and gave a wink as she playfully laughed under the gleam of flashing bulbs.

* * *

Sharpay's limo pulled up to the front. She glanced once more into her compact mirror, adjusting the tiara nestled in her hair. Her friends fawned over her dress.

"Sharpay, it's amazing."

"Sharpay you look wonderful!"

"This is your year Sharpay!"

Sharpay let herself drown in the array of compliments. As the limo slowed, she smoothed out her sequin pink dress.

Zeke sat beside her, dutifully holding her purse. She held out her arm for him to place her corsage on. He had it special ordered- white roses spray painted with fuchsia glitter adhesive to match her dress.

"It's perfect!"

The limo driver got out and held open the door. Sharpay exited the car triumphantly, head held high, heels clicking fiercely against the pavement. Her three best friends, Zeke, and Ryan followed at her side. As they approached the rec center entrance Sharpay turned around and gave a sly smile as she purred,

"Our fans are waiting."

Zeke and Ryan held open the doors as she sauntered inside.

* * *

Gabriella glanced over at Sharpay as she made her way into the lobby. Her dress was so bright it almost hurt to stare too long at the vibrant shade of pink. She looked back at the last few camera's flashing in she and Troy's direction. Troy kissed her forehead and they took off toward the gymnasium. Sharpay was occupied taking photos for both she and Zeke's parents and positioning herself front and center in each frame. Gabriella was glad for the temporary distraction as she followed Troy into the gym.

"Oh my gosh, you guys!" Gabriella cried.

The gym was even more elaborately decorated than the afternoon she and Taylor had pitched in to help. More lights were strewn across the ceiling, and there were various fake trees wrapped in lights. Two more disco balls had been anchored to the ceiling. Flecks of light danced around the room, shining bright as they bounced off the walls of the gym.

Taylor began to clap her hands and grabbed Gabriella's shoulders to turn her around.

"Gabi, look!"

On the wall lay a massive glittery cutout of their school mascot surrounded by the words "Happy New Years, Wildcats!" Troy and Chad high-fived each other. Their extra hours spent decorating the gym paid off just by the look on both girls' faces.

The radio-contest booth set up in the corner bustled with hopefuls writing their names on the sign up sheet. Troy and Chad stood near the buffet munching on chips and laughing with the rest of the basketball team. Gabriella made her way over to the radio booth. She skimmed the list. Sharpay had already written in large loopy cursive she and Troy's name in the top slot. Gabriella picked up the pen, and wrote down she and Ryan's name. As she stood back up to join Troy again she was met face to face with Sharpay.

Sharpay's lips curled sinisterly. Gabriella repeated "kill her with kindness, kill her with kindness" over and over in her head. Sharpay brushed past her checking the sign-up sheet.

"Oh you and Ryan are going to sing together? How cute."

"Sharpay, you look really nice tonight."

She seemed caught off-guard for a moment. She soon recovered and smiled before saying

"I know. You don't look so bad yourself. Good luck with the contest. You'll need it," the last bit she added at the end in a whisper not audible over the noise inside the gymnasium.

* * *

"New Year's eve auditions will begin at center stage in thirty minutes, wildcats!" the DJ announced.

"In the meantime, all you love cats in the house, this next song is for you!"

Chris Brown's "With You" blared over the speakers. Troy let his fingers run through Gabriella's curls as they swayed to the music. They giggled and whispered to one another. Chad and Taylor were dancing nearby discussing the upcoming auditions.

"I don't do karaoke, Taylor! You've got me wearing an orange shirt tonight. That's got to count for something?"

"But Chad-" Taylor began.

Suddenly, Chad extended his arm spinning Taylor away from him . He quickly spun her back in, dipping her dramatically as he bent down to kiss her. Troy and the surrounding teammates cheered loudly for their co-captain. Taylor blushed as she regained her balance. Always one for a bit of clowning around, Chad took a deep bow before ushering his hands in Taylor's direction. She blushed even more, making a small curtsey.

Auditions were nearing and everyone on the sign-up list was called over to begin the contest. The DJ was finishing up a live segment, signaling for all the wildcats to cheer as he announced the winning prize of a live on-air segment running at midnight across the airwaves.

"Now who's ready to win that grand prize?!" the DJ yelled, signaling for the crowd to yell.

As the cheers subsided, Troy slipped out a side door. Gabriella chatted up Ryan, complimenting him on the purple Christmas beret he had chosen to wear that night.

"Oh you like it? It's French!"

Sharpay stood a few spots ahead going over her lines. The three Sharpettes surrounded her, fussing with her hair, brushing off her dress and spritzing her with Evian mist spray.

"Where's Troy? He better have gone over the lines."

"He'll be here, he's probably just getting some fresh air before. You know how he gets."

Chad assured her, unknowingly oblivious to whom Troy would truly sing with.

The auditions varied from comedic, tone-deaf, talented, to just plain awful. Martha had just finished a rendition of "The Funky Comadena" complete with her very own beat-boxing skills. Sharpay cleared her throat loudly, not impressed by the acts she had seen so far. Next up was Jason who chose to sing an old show tune from the play South Pacific. Surprisingly, he had a soft, clear voice that impressed everyone. The crowd cheered after his performance and waited for the next contestant. Two additional partner groups auditioned. The next to go was Sharpay. As the DJ called her name, she and her friends huddled together for a group prayer.

"Up next we have a Miss Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton singing Unchained Melody."

Sharpay looked around for Troy. She could not see him in the crowd full of faces, but stepped forward as the lights dimmed and Ryan pushed her onto the stage. A single spot-light shined brightly on her as the first notes rang over the speakers. Sharpay began to sing.

"Oh my love, my darling, I've hungered for your touch a long lonely time," she sweetly extended her hand assuming Troy would be there singing the next verse.

Ryan grabbed her hand as he continued the song.

"And time goes by, so slowly. And time can do so much. Are you still mine?"

Sharpay was floored. Her mouth dropped in dismay and shock. She frantically looked around for Troy whom she spotted standing content and calm next to Gabriella in the crowd. Had this not been an audition she would have stormed off the stage in protest. Their performance went off without a hitch, albeit the multiple glares of disgust Sharpay threw in Ryan, Troy, and Gabriella's direction. As the two sang their ending notes and Ryan went to take a low bow, Sharpay pushed him out of her way with a frighteningly angry cry.

"GIRLS!!!!"

The Sharpettes' heels clacked loudly as they shuffled after Sharpay, trying to yell out words of encouragement to subside her anger.

"Very nice! That was Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton. Up next we have Gabriella Montez and Ryan Evans performing "Finally Found You".

The crowd cheered lightly, puzzled by another performance by Ryan whom they had just witnessed singing with his sister.

Gabriella and Troy took to the stage together, hands clasped tightly. Gabriella passed Taylor who had a look of utter bewilderment spread across her face. Gabriella smiled at her friend, even as Taylor mouthed 'What the heck?' to her.

Onstage under the glare of the stage lights Gabriella felt a familiarity. She felt at home beside Troy, remembering back on how much fun they had during the Winter play. As their music cued, Gabriella began to serenade Troy. She sang directly to him. A mixture of both sweet seduction and loving youth filled Troy to the brim. He dropped down to one knee as he sang his verse to her,

"Now I've found you

My dream is suddenly

blissfully, naturally

Meant to be

I've finally found you"

Gabriella's eyes filled with tears and she looked down at the man she had grown to not only look to for guidance, but held his opinion highest, and had surrendered her own heart to. Troy wiped the wet tears from her soft cheeks, and continued to sing. As their voices mingled together drawing upon the last note, the crowd had already exploded into applause, hoots, and encouraging cheers. In a world of their own, Gabriella hardly noticed as the DJ announced something along the lines of the obvious crowd favorite and winning the contest. She was already the winner of the evening for having Troy by her side.

* * *

The countdown had begun to the new year. All the wildcats stood yelling as they watched the clock displayed across one wall of the gymnasium. Even Sharpay had managed to get over her initial anger with Troy, standing next to Zeke as they both counted down together.

"And it's the new year in 5..."

Jason happily danced to his own sort of two-step.

"…4..."

Ryan and Martha danced together, laughing as they counted.

"3..."

Chad affectionately wrapped an arm around Taylor.

"2..."

Troy held Gabriella by both hands, jumping up and down with her before leaning in to receive his sweetest beginning to the new year.

"One!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!"


	11. Epilogue

Kelsi lay in bed, smiling although still recovering from her cold. She hummed along as she listened to Gabriella and Troy's voices singing their duet.

"That was Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez our winning contestants for Z100's 1st Annual New Year's Eve radio contest! Congratulations again wildcats!"

Although she was upset for having missed Chad's party, Kelsi was receiving a great start to her new year by hearing an original song by her on the radio.

She was ready to finish her hot tea at her beside and call it a night when her cell phone rang

She answered groggily.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kelsi, it's Jason"

"Oh, hi Jason!"

"I just wanted to wish you a happy new year. I'm sorry you couldn't make it to the party."

"Happy new year to you too! I'm sorry I couldn't make it too."

"Well, how about we get some ice cream once you're feeling better? Just you and me?"

"That sounds great."

"Well, happy new year Kels. See you soon."

Kelsi hung up the phone, elated for her cold to completely go away. Ice cream never sounded so delicious.

* * *

Sharpay sat in her spa chair twirling her hair around her fingers. She and the Sharpettes were getting full-day spas after the rough evening she had experienced by once again being upstaged by Gabriella. It had left her chi in a state of disarray, and her nail beds were destroyed- something she felt was a direct result of the unfair deck of cards she was dealt.

"Sharpay, what's in store for the new year?"

"Girls, my patience is being tried. I feel like a broken record. I say over and over again that I am not a bad person, that I do not deserve the things that keep happening to me."

Sharpay pouted, slamming down her iced tea on the silver tray beside her.

"It's so not fair Sharpay. You're honestly a saint in this town. How can people not know that?"

"Girls, I know. This New Year is all about me. Well, every year is about me, but I'm serious this time. The East High Wildcats will see me star in the school play my senior year. Just you wait."

"Miss Evans, would you like anything else?" one of the wait staff asked.

"More ice!" she barked, sending Boi scampering across the room.

* * *

Gabriella and Troy drove around in his truck, blasting a copy of their New Year's Eve song the radio station had mailed to them after the contest. They sang along loudly, Troy purposely singing off-key. Gabriella wrinkled her nose and burst out laughing. She leaned over to turn down the volume.

"Troy, what was your new year's resolution?"

Troy thought about the question. He hadn't given the idea too much thought seeing as he'd had a busy break involving basketball practice and helping prepare for Chad's party.

"I'm doing it right now." he answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Spending as much time as I can with you seems like the perfect resolution."

Gabriella smiled, turning up the volume. Troy winked over at her, as they resumed singing along to their song. Gabriella gave a loud hoot out the window, yelling "Go wildcats!" as she laughed, driving off into the New Mexico sunset alongside Troy.


End file.
